


Brothers (Part 4)

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: A Smidge of FrostMaster [11]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok (Movie)
Genre: Heart-to-Heart, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage Jitters, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Thor needs to check things with Loki and comes to some interesting revelations.





	Brothers (Part 4)

**Author's Note:**

> Last in the 'Brothers' miniseries in the series, this time Thor and Loki have a chat.

Loki groaned and slowly sat up, “Oh, fuck, my _head_ . . . “

“Mine too . . . “ Thor mumbled, glancing at Loki then looking around, “What happened last night?”

“I have no idea nor do I think I want to know . . . “ Loki quickly wiggled out of Thor's cape and away from the Hulk who was still snoring loudly along with Brunnhilde.

“Probably for the best,” Thor groaned and sat up, stretching, “No telling where our host went off to, hm?”

“Who, En Dwi?” Loki blinked then shrugged, “He probably gathered up a few of his favorites for the after-party 'canoodling', as he puts it.”

Thor blinked, brow furrowed, “What is 'canoodling'?”

“Fucking.” Loki shrugged, “He just prefers softer terms for things, he's . . . oddly sensitive like that.”

Thor stared at Loki then stood up, “Come on, we need to talk about a few things.”

“Can it wait? I would really rather shower and maybe brush my teeth before I-”

“No, now.” Thor pointed a finger at the door and put a hand on his hip.

Loki blinked in confusion then shrugged, “Alright . . . where are we going?”

“The ship.” Thor said shortly then he turned on his heel and went to the door.

Loki blinked again and looked around, “Why?”

“Because it's the only place that the Grandmaster isn't listening in or watching us.” Thor held the door open for Loki but the Jotun had stopped in the middle of the room, staring at Thor suspiciously, “What are you waiting for, come on.”

“ . . . why do we need to speak on your ship?”

“I just told you why, let's go.” Thor huffed impatiently when Loki remained where he was.

“But . . . why do we need to talk where he can't see or hear us? What do you want to talk about that requires that level of privacy?” Loki glanced nervously around, Hulk and Valkyrie were still fast asleep so Thor wouldn't leave without them but . . .

“Loki, my head hurts too much for this, just come talk to me where we can have privacy.” Thor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Loki grimaced then moved to follow.

* * *

The door slid closed behind them and Thor strode to the far end to glare out the window, Loki sighed heavily and licked his lips,

“Alright, what did I do this time?”

“I am confused about something.” Thor said tightly.

“Oh? What is it this time?” Loki crossed his arms.

“He claims to love you, to want to be with you, he goes to great lengths to keep you happy and with him, but he whores around right under your nose and that's fine for you?” Thor turned and regarded his brother.

“Ah, I thought this might come up,” Loki sighed and gestured vaguely at the window where they could see the Sakaarian skyline, “You're not thinking about it correctly.”

“I'm not? Then explain to me how this looks alright in any light.” Thor's tone was hard to read, but his eye was narrowed and suspicious.

Loki pursed his lips then walked to stand by Thor, “You are thinking only about how you personally look at relationships, brother, not how anyone else might. En Dwi and I are very open with our own relationship, we respect each other enough to keep the other mostly informed, he gets forgetful but it isn't done to be spiteful or with malice aforethought, I promise you. And we always invite the other to engage when possible. I am also allowed to do as I would, I have experienced a great deal of different configurations of sex and all ranges of genders here on Sakaar and I have the feeling that there are still a good amount yet to sample.” Here Loki looked at Thor, “We always end up in bed together. I'd imagine that, considering how we woke up, En Dwi didn't want to disturb us and felt we were bonding on some level, which wasn't far from the truth, or he assumed I would wake and stagger my way to our bed at some point.”

Thor blinked slowly and looked back out the window, “ . . . I don't like it.”

“I'm not asking you to like it or approve or whatever it is you think I need to carry on as I have,” Loki snapped, then he took a slow breath and continued more softly, “I am asking you to accept that this is how things are and I am telling you, without En Dwi hearing or seeing or influencing my response in anyway, that I am happy here and that En Dwi loves me and wouldn't intentionally hurt me and . . . look, I'll show you.”

Thor blinked, “I don't know if I want to see any-”

Loki's skin shifted and turned a deep blue, he looked up at Thor and smiled slightly before frowning and looking away,

“He . . . he accepts me, all parts of me . . . what and who I am and have been . . . my past . . . he says I'm beautiful and . . . “ Loki hugged himself self-consciously, “I'm starting to believe him.”

Thor stared at Loki, he'd only witnessed Loki's true skin on a few very rare occasions and it never failed to give him pause, he slowly moved closer and reached out to lightly touch Loki's cheek,

Thor pulled Loki into a hug, his hand moving over his brother's black hair. Loki stiffened in the embrace then relaxed into the blonde's arms, he sighed heavily then shifted back and looked up at Thor,

“I hope that satisfies your suspicions.”

“I understand,” Thor stood back and grimaced, “I mean, I _don't_ understand but if I'm going to be consistent then I have accept this as well, not-not your skin-thing, no, I-I am messing this up, hang on,” Thor closed his eye and took a slow breath, holding up a finger then nodded, “I will continue to support you and your relationship with En Dwi Gast, even though I do not understand it nor would I wish to have one like it. I need to remember that you are a grown man and not a child and, if you promise to continue to be honest with me about how you are feeling, then I will not interfere unless given ample reason to.”

Loki blinked, “I had no idea you could say that many words and be so profound at the same time.”

Thor glared at his little brother, “I'm being sincere.”

Loki smiled, “I know you are, Thor, I just can't help but tease you.”

“Well, stop it.” Thor pursed his lips.

“Alright, alright, I'm sorry,” Loki chuckled and shook his head, “I am glad we can come to an understanding despite our differences.”

“Indeed.” Thor nodded.

They were quiet for a moment then Loki cleared his throat,

“So . . . what did En Dwi want to show you last night?”

“Oh, um, nothing really, he just . . . uh, wanted to, um . . . “ Thor gestured vaguely and grimaced.

“You're an awful liar,” Loki pointed out, “What did he say to you?”

Thor shook his head, “Nothing!”

“You know your ears turn red when you lie, right?” Loki cocked an unamused eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Thor sighed, shaking his head and looking at the ceiling, “He . . . wanted my blessing.”

“For?”

“For your hand in marriage.” Thor mumbled, not looking at Loki.

Loki blinked in surprise and didn't speak for a long enough span that Thor waved a hand in front of the Jotun's face in concern,

“Loki?”

“I-I . . . “ Loki put a hand over his mouth and looked about in a panic, “He-He wants to _marry_ me?”

“Well, I suppose that is the end goal of-”

Loki grabbed Thor by the shoulders, “You need to get me off this planet.”

Thor's eyes widened, “W-What?”

Loki shook his head, “I need to get as far from Sakaar as possible!”

“You have utterly lost me, why?” Thor stared at Loki in concern and confusion.

Tears rolled down Loki's face, “I-I'm not ready . . . !“

“For what?” Thor asked, unlatching Loki's hands from his shirt.

“Marriage!” Loki whispered the word as if it would curse him when spoken too loudly.

“I thought that knowledge would make you happy?” Thor blinked utterly baffled.

“I- well, yes, it does, it-it's just that . . . that I . . . “ Loki swallowed thickly and bit his lip, “What if . . . what if I make a mess of this too?”

“Why would you think you would do that? Seems to be going fine thus far.” Thor stared at Loki.

Loki bit his lip and took a slow breath, “Thor, I'm . . . I'm pregnant.”

Thor blinked at Loki, his mouth dropping open, “You're . . . pre- . . . _pregnant_? How?!”

Loki groaned, “Did you pay attention to _nothing_ of our lessons as a child? Jotun men can get pregnant, Thor! But . . . But I suppose I just assumed that being a half-breed that I couldn't conceive but . . . I did.”

Thor continued to look at Loki, his eye flittting up and down his brother's body, “How, um, how would that wor-”

“We are _not_ discussing that! You need to help me!” Loki shook his head and started to pace.

“Why? Do you think it isn't En Dwi's?”

“No, I know it's his, I just . . . this whole thing is just a little overwhelming.”

“Am I to assume that the Grandmaster doesn't know you're with child then?” Thor crossed his arms and managed to close his mouth a bit as the shock wore off.

“No . . . I wasn't sure how to tell him and . . . how he would feel.” Loki bit his lip, “He never talks of children and . . . I don't know . . . “

“Well, he says he loves you and wants to marry you, so I would think children are probably in the cards?” Thor shifted and sighed, “I'm not the best to discuss this with, really, you should talk to En Dwi himself, I mean, it couldn't hurt, could it?”

Loki looked at Thor, “The last time someone tried to take the throne, they were torn apart and melted down into a three inch cube.”

“That's usurping, not succession.” Thor pointed out, “I don't think the Grandmaster would take you giving birth to his child the same as a coup.”

Loki sighed, “I-I suppose you're right.”

Thor shifted and put a hand on Loki's shoulder, “I'll go with you when you tell him, if you'd like? If he reacts badly you can come with me and-”

“And raise a child alone.” Loki said softly, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I can't offer you anything else, Loki.” Thor murmured.

“There . . . there is something I could do. With magic.” Loki swallowed thickly, “It would be painful but . . . if need be I could get rid of it.”

“It won't come to that,” Thor shook his head, “Not unless you . . . would want that.”

“I don't, really, it's just . . . “ Loki shook his head, “I might not have a choice.”

“We'll . . . cross that bridge when we get to it, let's go talk to the Grandmaster first.” Thor pulled Loki into a hug and this time the Jotun didn't resist.

“I hope you're right about this.” Loki mumbled when Thor finally let him go.

“If I'm not, we'll deal with it together.”

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem, in Norse mythology, Jotun men could get preggers sometimes just on their own or get pregnant by a female Jotun, it sort of just happens. So there's a fun bit of Lore-mixin' for ya!


End file.
